Eye of the wolf
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Severus Snape realized the symptoms of Remus Lupin, what he didn't expect was to be tricked into going into the tunnel or being attacked by a werewolf...Or Children assassins years later
1. Chapter 1

Eye Of The Wolf

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or John Rain- I do however own right's to Maria

Summary: Severus Snape realized the symptoms of Remus Lupin, what he didn't expect was to be tricked into going into the whomping willow or being attacked by a werewolf...Or Children assassins years later

Author's Note: Another John Rain Crossover, this time Maria gets to meet Severus Snape, but not the Snape we know and love.

Prologue

He was only sixteen yeas old and his life as he knew it was over, there was no going back, no escape from the fate he had wrought upon himself. "Severus, this isn't the end of the world, you can still lead a moderately normal life my boy." I shook my head, he didn't understand...all my dreams, all my wishes-washed away because I had wanted to know things I had no right to know. Normality was no long an luxury nor an option, I could no longer be friends with the people I knew now, Lily would never want to come near me again...

"Sev?" I blinked, when had it become daytime? I turned my head and spotted Lily, oh gods, she had to stay away from me! I was dangerous, I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to hurt anyone. "Sev, its alright, its just me!" Lily said as I scrambled as far away as I could without falling off the bed, flinching as I went as my wounds were moved. The wounds of a werewolf were cursed and couldn't be healed with anything but time.

"You, You have to go Lils." She blinked and shook her head; "But, Sev-you wouldn't hurt me!" I shook my head-she just didn't understand, I was too dangerous now to be near people. Too dangerous to ever have anyone in my life, how did Lupin do it? How could he live with himself? "Lily go away." I didn't want her to, I wanted my best friend...the one I'd realized I'd began to fall for. The one who I would never have, I closed my eyes.

Only to wake to my life, I was no longer sixteen-I was now thirty five years old. At least my life hadn't been as bad as it could have been, I was working as a potions master, Even had my own company. A delivery service potions company-it was kind of funny how many people actually liked that idea, how would those people react if they knew I was a werewolf? I sighed and hauled myself out of bed and went to the kitchen, coffee would be nice right about now.

"Sev, what are you doing today?" I glanced down at the blond child who was suddenly sitting on the counter top. "Maria what did John say about you sitting on the counter?" She shrugged; "He's not here now is he?" I shook my head at the child, she really was too much most days. "So, pancakes-why do you make them so perfectly?" I chuckled at the antics of this eight year old, there were days I loved her and others I wanted to strangle her.

"I've been making them longer than you've been alive." She shrugged; "So has Harry and he's terrible at it." Harry was indeed terrible at making any sort of food. "Well, at least he attempts to feed you Maria." She shrugged and stole a pancake, without anything on it she still seemed fairly content with it. "So, boss man told me to ask you if you wouldn't mind baby sitting me tonight." I couldn't look after her, I would eat her. "Sorry Maria, tell Rain I've a prior engagement."

She gave me a shrewd look that didn't belong on her face. "With that wolf?" I froze, what did she know about wolves? "What are you talking about Maria?" She shrugged a pigtail flying at the smallest of jesters. "I hear him sometimes, Rain says it's all in my head but, I know he hears it too. Stays away all night he dose with his gun." Oh lord, how many times had he thought about shooting me then? It didn't matter I caged myself at night, I couldn't get out.

"Severus?" I sighed; "I can't talk about it Maria." She pouted but then she got another one of those looks I didn't like, how was it that this child could pull off such adult expressions? "Rain says it's not our business but I noticed your always busy when it's a full moon." I froze and felt my jaw drop. How the hell had an eight year old realized that? "Maria, who told you I was always busy on a full moon?" She blinked; "The calendar."

It didn't make any sense, when I had been eight I didn't notice such trivial things such as the phases of the moon. "Rain wouldn't want me to say this, but if you're a werewolf that's okay because we're assassins." What the fuck? Assassins, what the world was Maria on? "It's also okay if you don't believe me." I shook my head violently to get the notion out of my head, she was just a little girl-though that didn't mean that Rain wasn't, he was a fighter and he kept in shape.


	2. Chapter 2

Eye Of The Wolf

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or John Rain- I do however own right's to Maria

Chapter One: Lift me up

The owl just about hit me in the head, honestly who ever this owl belonged to deserved to be punched in the face. I wanted to slap myself, why was it that when a little kid said something it got stuck in your head? I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but the damn owl hadn't left and hooted at me. "That's a pretty bird." I sat up and pulled the covers with me, "Maria!" How the hell had she gotten in my house and gotten into my room so quietly that not even with my superior senses I hadn't noticed her come in? Not to mention the fact that she was in my room in the first place!

"Oh, Good morning Severus." I growled at her and she giggled as she ran out of my room, thankfully shutting the door on her way. The owl looked at me; "Shut up." I took it's letter and it still didn't leave, great- it wanted a response then. I hated it when I was sent mail and expected to answer it, of course no one really sent me things let alone letters. I turned it over to open it and scowled, the Hogwarts seal kept the letter closed.

Dear Severus,

I know it has been many years since we have spoken, but I wish to extend my hand to you and offer you a job- teaching Potions, our last potions master passed away yesterday, fortunately it is the weekend and you wouldn't have to come in until Sunday night. I hope to hear from you,

Albus Dumbledore

The old goat, no thank you very much. I pulled out a bit of parchment before Maria hauled her self back into my room a bit of fear roaming her face. "Um, we have company and it's not the right sort." Company? She turned to look out the door and I hurriedly threw some trousers on. Who would be coming over this early in the morning? "Uh, Severus…do you have anywhere to go?" Go? Go where, why would I leave my home?

It was then that I heard something I really didn't want to hear, gunshots. Who was firing at what and why? "Please Severus, we have to get out of here. Their after me and everyone I've interacted with!" Oh good lord! "Come on, I know a way out." Maria and her friends may have been muggles but there was nothing I could do but to show her magic, thank god for the untraceable bracelet I bought off another wolf.

I apperated thankfully I had a sleeping shirt on. Hogwarts loomed before us, yes it was still dark here, still night time. "What the fuck?" Maria muttered in my arms, I blinked and looked down at the girl, what had she just said? Wait, it blew my mind. I needed a moment, maybe some fire whiskey while I was at it. "How did we get to where ever we are? What was that strange feeling just a moment ago-who the fuck are you?"

She threw herself out of my arms and hit the ground on her feet, a gun drawn on me now. Where had that been? What the hell? Maria looked rather adorable even with a weapon in hand, not that her gun would do much if I chose to stop her. "Maria, you were right. I am a wolf…you are an assassin though aren't you." She nodded; "At least warned a girl won't ya! Anyhow, magic is real-that's pretty fucked up man."

I trembled a bit before the laughter I'd tried to suppress boiled upwards. "God, so what happened?" She shrugged; "Rain and Harry heard some rumors so they told me to stay put while they figure out what was going on, some random dudes came over to the house and began shooting at me, I led them on a goose chase and found my way into your place…" She took a deep breath; "And then well you know the rest." I nodded pretty much.

"Maria, are Harry and Rain alright?" She smiled; "Yeah I phoned them, told them to stay away. Their fine, but they told me to be out of sight until they had it all figured out." So I would have to keep her with me, did cell phones even work in this school? I suppose crazier things had happened. "Good thing I was offered a job then right?" She blinked, and looked back a the school. "Here?" I nodded; "Come on we need to talk to the headmaster."


	3. Chapter 3

Eye Of The Wolf

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or John Rain- I do however own right's to Maria

Author's Note: Yes sorry, first two bits are confusing and they really are just filler for the story, Had to start it off some how right? To those of you who wondered about the time line, here's how it is- Severus was bitten by Remus (Who wasn't killed, just expelled)

Severus finished up school, and didn't join the death eaters-doubt they would have let him, Then we end up at the point of the Prologue. I'll fill in other parts of his life as we go along though lol

On with the show!

Chapter Two: Run In

"I see you've made your way here early Severus." I blinked as we came upon the headmaster walking in the twilight. The wards must have warned him of our coming. Or maybe me using magic to transfigure my shirt had done that. "Yes, well things happened and I needed to come early." Dumbledore looked down at Maria who was looking at him like he was the strangest thing she had ever seen. Thankfully she had put her gun away.

"Hello there." Maria hid behind my leg and muttered to me, "Who's this poof?" I wanted to chock to death, why did Maria think that Dumbledore was gay? "My name is Albus Dumbledore dear, and it's not nice to use that word." Maria shrugged; "You're wearing bright canary yellow, flamboyant doesn't even cover it." Dumbledore chuckled, "My my your quite spirited, what is your name dear." Maria took a deep breath, "Sophia." That was not her name, what was she playing at?

"Sophia, do you have a last name?" Maria nodded; "My name is Sophia Wallace." Another blatant lie! Thank god I was so good at masking my emotions, because I was sure my eyebrows would be in my hair line other wise. Dumbledore took that in stride, "And how do you know Severus?" She blinked up at him and frowned; "Because mommy knew him." He nodded and looked at me, a twinkle in his eyes. "Why do you have her Severus?"

I took a deep breath, "I was handed this brat to look after while her father looks for the people who hurt her mother." Close enough honestly, Rain was as much a father figure as Harry was a brother figure. "Ah, I see- and how old are you Miss Wallace?" Maria grinned; "I'm eight years old!" Dumbledore nodded, "What school do you go to?" She frowned. I'd never once seen her go to school, no bus stopped on our street. "I don't, mommy home schools me."

She had all the answers that was for sure, at least one of us did. "I take it you left in a hurry?" I glanced at my clothes, yep. "Yes, the people who hurt mommy wanted to hurt me too." I nodded that was a fact alright. "They had guns." I muttered. Not that they would be much of a problem to a wizard but I really hadn't been thinking first thing in the morning. "Ah, well I suppose we could go later to gather some of your things." I nodded and Maria smiled at him.

Dumbledore led us up to his office and Maria's eyes got huge, kind of like the first year when I had been in school here. She waved at the fat friar and giggled as the stair cases moved around us before looking struck by the amount of books Dumbledore had collected. "Is that a Phoenix?" She muttered as she pointed at the pretty red bird. "Ah yes, his name is Fawks." She cooed over him and completely ignored us. Of course she would.

"I suppose she's muggle." I nodded, "As far as I know. M-Sophia, has anything strange ever happened to you?" She blinked and frowned, "Um, well there was this one time where I thought I was seeing farther than I'd ever seen before…and another where I found myself somewhere really far from home and I don't know how it happened?" I supposed those counted, now were they just things that happened or did she make them happen?

"I happen to have a device that can detect if you have magic my dear." She glanced at me and I shrugged, if he did he must have made it himself and wasn't sharing with the world. She picked her way over too him and he pulled out a spindly device. "What's it do to figure it out?" Dumbledore smiled; "Oh, not much smoke comes out the top of it when I open it and it will come towards whoever I want it to. Then it will either turn blue if the person has a little bit of magic, not enough to be a wizard or witch, Green if they do have enough and if they are a muggle, it will not change color at all."

He flicked it open and the smoke wafted its way towards Maria, she looked slightly scared, there was nothing I could do for her…It was strange, had I really grown so close to Maria that I would fear for her? Want to comfort her when she was distressed? When had that happened? I'd only known them for a year, a whole year where I was oblivious to them being assassins, or at least two of them were, Harry didn't seem like he was anything more than a computer nerd-but I'd judged Maria wrong hadn't I?

The smoke whirled around Maria and turned a vivid shade of green, the same as Lily's eyes… Maria had magic enough to become a witch. "I'm a…wow, I'm a mage." Maria blinked and tears welled up to her eyes, "What dose that mean?" I couldn't help it as I drew her close and hugged her, she needed me-I was all she had here, Rain and Harry would need to know now…She needed them more than ever, in the one moment they weren't able to be there for her.

"I think it would be best if everyone went to bed, I already have your rooms ready." I followed Dumbledore down to the dungeons with Maria safely in my arms. Students were still out and about, so not yet curfew, Maria shifted and called out. "Harry?" A boy with messy black hair much like James' and eyes the same vivid green as Lily's. Oh my god, Harry Potter. How did Maria know him? "Sophia? Oh my god! Sophia it's been forever!"

Maria hopped out of my arms and hugged Potter, like he was her best friend. But, I didn't expect him to be…well I don't know what I expected out of him…Lily's son. "Harry you know Sophia?" Dumbledore asked softly. Potter nodded, "Yeah I haven't seen her for three years though!" Maria giggled lightly, "Yep, how's your life been?" Potter got this guarded look on his face. That might have something to do with people calling him crazy.

"Things are alright, what about you? Where's Rain and Harry?" Maria blinked; "They're doing work stuff." She was caught out in her lie just a bit. "Harry doesn't still baby you dose he?" Maria turned red, "No! He's a good mommy but he's not babying me!" Well, that could cover up the lie but Dumbledore looked amused, amused because of her being caught out or not was up for debate. "Harry, I'm sure their tired from traveling here."

Potter flushed and hugged Maria goodbye and we were back on our way down to our quarters. Maria did look tired, she was lagging behind a bit. I scooped her up and she complained that she wasn't a little kid. She may have been in the body of one but she really wasn't a child anymore. Not with seeing, causing death the way an assassin would.

"Here, the password is 'There Be Dragons'." Stupid password, Dumbledore bid us goodnight and walked away.

"There be Dragons." Maria muttered and the door opened for us, Maria giggled; "Here there be dragons named Severus and Maria." Of course Maria would liken us to dragons. She hopped out of my arms and stretched, no longer looking quite so tired. "Tea and biscuits are the norm in Britain right?" I shrugged; "I've never really been properly introduced to society." She shook her head, "What are we going to do? Neither of us trained to think like a zombie?"

I shook my head and then my stomach growled. I still hadn't had breakfast. "You too huh?" I frowned, it was time to remedy that. A sudden crack startled Maria, a house elf smiled at us. "Headmaster Dumbledore told Winky to see if master Snape and Mistress Wallace needed anything." Good grief, we weren't hopeless. "Can I have breakfast please." Maria said her eyes wide and she decided that hunting was in order as she slowly made her way over to Winky.

"Yes, bring both of us breakfast and hot tea." Winky eyeing Maria nodded and then disappeared. "What the hell was that thing?" I was never going to get use to Maria cursing. "That Maria, was a house elf." She grinned at me, "Not everyone needs to know my real name Severus. In fact Sophia is actually a code name of mine, I don't share my real name with just anyone." She shared it with me easily enough, but why not with others? Like Potter for instance, they seemed to get on fairly well.

"Remember how much I disliked you in the beginning?" I nodded, she'd been a right terror for sure. "I'm pretty much that way with everyone, and anyone who doesn't take my crap like you did…Like Rain did get to know the real me." She smirked and then flounced off to look at the rest of the rooms. Well, I guess that made some sense, anyone who stood up to her was putting their own life at risk and she liked it.

Winky showed up a moment later and I called Maria, I would most certainly need help with how much food the house elves had brought us. I'd forgotten how much they liked to stuff us full. Maria's jaw dropped, "Who do they think their feeding? The whole of the shire?" I snorted, "Shire?" She nodded; "Haven't you ever read the hobbit or the lord of the rings?" Ah, that shire. "Yes, now lets eat-they like it when we eat lots and lots."

She frowned at me, "You've been here before?" I nodded as I added some milk to my coffee. "I use to go to school here." She looked intently at me. "What was it like?" I shrugged, "Good enough being trapped with dunderheads." She smiled, "Yeah, I know how that goes. I had a job once that made me go to school for six months." Well, learned new things all the time. Maria chocked as the sound of music floated around us.

"Center of attention, even when we're up against the wall. You got me in a crazy position if your on a mission you got my permission now we can go down like there's no ones around, we keep on rocking keep on rocking rocking, cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing they keep watching keep watching lets make the crowd say gimme gimme more gimme gimme gimme more."

Maria was a bright shade of red, I think I was a little scared of her right now. Why did an eight year old have a lewd song like that? "What?" She barked, wait her phone…it rang! "Uh I'm having breakfast with Sev…uhhuh we're good, tell Harry we are. Nope, he's got it all covered. Yep, yeah… No! I'm not, now on to business. Who we killing and how long can I take with them?"

She listened intently and nodded a few times. "Alright, talk to you later." She clicked her phone closed and noticed me staring at her. "If it's about the song that was totally not the ring tone I use…much." I chuckled; "You used your phone." Maria's eyes got big, "Oh, holy smiling fish batman! My phone worked!" She had a crush on batman as far as I was concerned. "Well, at least we know that works." I nodded; "They figure anything out?"

Maria nodded; "Yeah, the people after me are connected, with some pretty big fish. Would you mind terribly putting up with me for at least a month?" That didn't bother me as much as it should have. "Sure, so long as you don't shoot anyone." She held out her pinky, a pinky promise later and we went back to eating breakfast. "Their pancakes aren't nearly as round as yours." I shrugged, nothing I could do about that.

"So…its night time here, but we just woke up." I blinked, well that would be a bit of a problem getting use to their schedule. "Well, we should find something to do." Maria frowned; "There's no, um…telly here." I nodded; "Those things, like your cell phone don't normally work here-I'm actually pretty surprised it did work." She looked down at her pocket where the phone was. "I just really wanted to hear from them." Some how her magic had allowed that to happen.

"Anyway, what's up with this world?" I shrugged; "I've been pretty much out of it since I was seventeen…being a werewolf is frowned upon. But, before I left a war happened…a dark wizard was attempting to take over." Maria rolled her hand. "I know that bit. Harry Potter some how stopped the dark lord yadda yadda. What's been going on now?" I glared at her and she giggled, of course Maria would. She wasn't scared of much apparently.

"As far as I know, Dumbledore and Potter said that you know who came back somehow. People thought they were crazy and then we found out that no, he had come back from the dead." I sipped some coffee before continuing. "So he's out and about causing mayhem and what not and people are simply freaking the hell out." Maria snorted, "People are fucking stupid." True, but she could have used different wording. "You're not going to curse while we're about the school."

"No, I'm not stupid either. They expect a little girl, sweet and cute and not with a potty mouth or able to shoot them dead." She had shown me that she could fake it after all. Not that it really went in her favor that time, I guess it would have been easier if Potter hadn't been here to contradict her. "So, Potter-How did you meet him?" Maria smiled at me; "What jealous?" I glared at her; "You're just a child." She blinked, confusion on her face.

"You know I'm teasing you. I would never think…You're not that kind of person." I rubbed my temple and sighed. "Yes, I know Maria-I'm just overwhelmed at the moment." She nodded; "I'm in shock at this world…It's too much, and it's going to be taken away." Why would she think that? It was her world too now, why would magic be taken from her? "You know I can't stay…I have my world." but she needed to learn how to deal with her magic. She needed to be taught how to harness it.

"Severus, I love knowing you…and now that I've gotten to know that you're a wolf. That you have magic. It scares me because you won't just be some bloke I know…You'll be someone I can turn to…someone with skills that could help me." I frowned, she was talking about herself as an assassin...that I could be useful to an assassin. I never wanted to do that. "No, I won't help you." She nodded; "I know."

The End

Author's Note: Yeah sorry stops pretty short of a full story but, that's what my muses came up with-but that wasn't the story I was intending on writing lol Anyhow, thanks for reading it was fun!


End file.
